Story of Evil Happy Version
by Natasha Anya Veinzabern
Summary: Diinspirasi dari Story of Evil  Happy Version  di Youtube! Gimana kalau kerajaan yang diceritain kejam, menjadi humoris? Warning: Abal, gajeh, OOC sangat, chap 1: Daughter of Evil
1. Daughter of Evil

**Jadi… Ini fic diinspirasi dari Story of Evil ~Happy Version~ yang disubbed oleh Kannanon di Youtube**

**Disini belum ketahuan sejarah Alf dan Matt tukeran tempat, jadi…**

**Rin: Alfred**

**Len: Matthew**

**Kaito: Arthur**

**Miku: Gilbert**

**Meiko: Ivan**

**Warning: OOC sangat, gaje, abal, don't like don't read**

**Pairing: Americest, FrUK, PruCan, EngPrus (OTP baru 8D)**

**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Story of Evil © Mothy (Akuno-P)**

"Jadi… pemenang lomba balap se-negeri tahun ini adalah… Sang raja di Mercedes-nya!"

Sorak sorai terdengar dari penonton, seorang pria muda berambut kuning cerah, berkacamata, bermata biru cemerlang, dan memakai baju putih, ber-pose di atas Mercedes kesayangannya yang berwarna putih mengkilat.

Dia adalah pangeran dari negeri kuning, Alfred F. Jones namanya.

Dia cukup humoris untuk seorang penguasa, dia selalu didampingi oleh pelayan alias adik setianya, Matthew Williams.

"Aku hanya ingin burger menjadi makanan khas negeri kita…" pinta Alfred suatu hari.

Matthew selalu punya solusi untuk mengabulkannya.

"Tuan! Mari kita mencari burger terenak!" ajak Matthew.

"Sungguh? Ayo!" teriak Alfred.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Uh, jadi, beberapa bartender membeli banyak sekali bir dari negeri tetangga…" sahut Matthew sambil membaca sebuah surat.

"LAGI-LAGI?" teriak Alfred.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, tuan?" tanya Matthew.

"Larang alkohol!" perintah Alfred.

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah Matthew melarang alkohol di negerinya…

"Kau! Matthew! Tunduklah kepadaku!" perintah Alfred.

Dia memanjat punggung Matthew untuk mengambil buku di lemari yang tidak bisa dijangkaunya.

"Apakah kau sudah selesai, tuan?" keluh Matthew kesakitan.

"Sedikit lagi." jawab Alfred.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Oke, bartender, vodka lagi!" teriak Ivan di sebuah bar.

"Maaf, tuan Ivan, tapi saat ini, alkohol dilarang oleh sang raja…" bisik bartender itu.

"APA?"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Alfred berniat menyamar menjadi rakyat biasa dan mengunjungi negeri putih.

"Hah? Itu kan… Pangeran Arthur dari negeri seberang laut?" Tanya Alfred.

Dia melihat Arthur berlari-lari telanjang dan vital regionnya hanya ditutup oleh sebuah celemek hitam dan memakai kerah bartender.

"Bisa tidak lari-lari ngibul begitu, kumohon?" Tanya Gilbert.

"Jangan jahat begitu! Nanti kubelikan bir yang banyak!" bujuk Arthur.

"Bir! Mauu!" teriak Gilbert.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Aku hanya ingin bir disegel…" pinta Alfred beberapa minggu setelah dia melihat Gilbert dan Arthur.

Matthew, sebagai gudang solusi, akhirnya memojokkan Gilbert.

"Kau! Berikan semua bir-mu!" perintah Matthew.

Dan setelah dia menyimpan semua botol bir di gudang istana.

"Uuffftt… Bau alkohol…" keluh Matthew sambil menutup hidungnya, dia jelas tidak familiar dengan bau seperti ini.

Setelah Matthew kembali ke istana…  
"Oke, Matt, apa snackku hari ini?" Tanya Alfred.

"Snack anda hari ini adalah…

French Fries." jawabnya.

"KUBILANG KELUARKAN BRIOCHE!" teriak Alfred sambil melempar Matthew dengan buku.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Tuan! Aku membuat pakaian pelindung untukmu!" panggil Matthew.

"…Ini hanya baju biasa yang berduri, bukan?" tanyanya.

"…Ah ya, benar juga." jawab Matthew.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Kembalikan vodka-ku! KolKolKol…" teriak Ivan.

"Jangan memanggilku idiooottt!" teriak Arthur sambil mengacungkan surat yang bertulisan "Kau seorang idiot".

Tak lama kemudian, Alfred keluar dari istananya, dengan jaket merah favoritnya.

"Kami sudah muak dengan pemerintahanmu, tuan." ucap Ivan seraya mengacungkan pipa kesayangannya ke leher Alfred.

Tanpa segan, Alfred menjawab:  
"Dasar orang-orang barbar!"

"Kenapa kau terlihat senang sekali?" Tanya Ivan.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Waktu eksekusi adalah… jam 3 sore." umum Arthur.

Pada saat itu juga, Alfred yang mendekam di penjara.

Mulai berpikir.

"Aku tak ingin makan French Fries lagi…"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Dan akhirnya, jam 3 sore pun tiba.

Alfred berjalan kea rah guillotine menunggu, menunggu kepalanya dipenggal.

Namun, ketika lonceng berbunyi, Ivan tidak menarik tali guillotinenya.

"Surprise!" teriak penduduk negeri tersebut.

"Matt!" teriak seseorang dari kerumunan penonton tersebut.  
"Terkejut?" Tanya Gilbert.

Matthew dan Alfred hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan rakyatnya tersebut.

**Abal kan? Silakan flame saya sepuas anda.**

**Pokoknya Review aja, kalo ada yang review, saya bakal lanjutin ceritanya.**

**Tungguin aja chap 2: Servant of Evil-nya yah!**


	2. Servant of Evil

**Akhirnya… =3=**

**Yosh, lanjut**

**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Story of Evil © Mothy (Akuno-P)**

**Eniwei, saya ga tau "Evil" itu berarti 'jahat' atau 'iblis', jadi…**

Kau sang pangeran, aku pelayanmu.

Takdir menyedihkan memisahkan kita berdua.

Jika itu untuk melindungimu.

Aku akan menjadi iblis untukmu.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Hari kelahiran-  
"Pangeran kembar telah lahiir!" teriak para rakyat di negeri tersebut.

Sang lonceng gereja pun memberkati mereka berdua.

Namun…

"Yang kalah kertas-gunting-batu harus menjadi pelayan." kata sang ratu.  
"Eh?" Tanya kedua anak kembar tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, kertas-gunting-batu!" teriak kedua anak kembar tersebut.

Dan…

"Horeee! Aku menang!" teriak Alfred.

"Aku kalaaahhh!" teriak Matthew.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"…Aku hanya ingin burger menjadi makanan khas negeri kita…" pinta Alfred suatu hari, "Kenapa tidak ada yang mengerti perasaanku…"

_Beberapa saat kemudian…_

"Tuan! Ayo kita cari burger terenak!" ajak Matthew.

"Matt! Kamu memang yang terbaik!" teriak Alfred.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Hei, untuk melindungimu, aku akan menjadi iblis, kau tahu?" ungkap Matthew suatu hari.

"Jadi?" Tanya Alfred, "Apakah kau akan berubah menjadi iblis atau semacamnya?"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Di negeri tetangga…

"Biirr~" nyanyi Gilbert (?) riang.

"Bir itu… sangat aneh…" batin Matthew.

"Ada yang sedang jatuh cinta~" ucap Gilbert.

"Ketahuan?" teriak Matthew.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Bir negeri tetangga… sangat berbau…" ucap Alfred beberapa hari kemudian.

Kemudian…  
"Gil! Serahkan semua birmu sekarang!" perintah Matthew.

"Apa?" Tanya Gilbert.

_-Gudang istana-_

"Uuhh… Kenapa air mataku tak mau berhenti…" keluh Matthew.

"Mataku terkena cipratan bir…"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Oke Matt, apa snackku hari ini?" Tanya Alfred.

"Snack anda hari ini adalah…

French Fries."  
"Kubilang keluarkan brioche!" teriak Alfred marah-marah.

"Maaaaffff!" teriak Matthew.

"Yah, ini bukan salah French fries-nya bukan?" Tanya Alfred saat akhirnya dia menyantap French fries tersebut.  
"I-Iya sih…" jawab Matthew.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Kembalikan vodka-kuu! KolKolKol…" teriak Ivan dari luar istana.

"Berhenti memanggilku idiot!" teriak Arthur.

Matthew hanya menonton para rakyat saudaranya mengamuk di jendela istana.

Dia pun mengambil tindakan.

"Ini, tuan, cepat pakai bajuku." bisik Matthew seraya melepas bajunya.  
"Kalau itu sih tak masalah, tapi aku khawatir masalah ukurannya…" bisik Alfred.

"Tidak apa-apa, kita adalah saudara kembar, tidak akan ada yang menyadari." jawab Matthew secara yakin.

"…Kau hanya ingin berpakaian sebagai pangeran, bukan?" Tanya Alfred.

"…Iya." jawabnya.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Aku sang pangeran, kau seorang pelarian.

Takdir pedih memisahkan kita berdua.

"Aku ingin mencoba bagaimana rasanya menjadi pangeran." bisik Matthew tenang.

"Kita mempunyai darah yang sama, lagipula."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Waktu eksekusi adalah jam 3 sore.

Dan waktu itu akan semakin dekat.

Matthew dibawa ke arah guillotine.

Tanpa mempedulikan wajah saudaranya di antara penonton.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Akhirnya waktu itu datang.

Dengan wajah (sangat) terpaksa, dia tersenyum, dan berkata:

"_Ara, oyatsu no jikan dawa"_

"Ini French friesmu."

"Eh?"  
"Kena kau!"

Para rakyat bersorak-sorak karena telah berhasil mempermainkan pangeran tercinta mereka.

"Apa ini…" batin Matthew.

"Matt!" panggil Alfred seraya berlari ke arah guillotine.

"Alf!" teriak Matthew.  
"Katanya, ini hanya main-main." lapor Alfred.

"Tapi, jika kita terlahir kembali…" harap Matthew, "Mari bermain bersama lagi."

"Tentu." jawab Alfred.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Kebanyakan memakan burger akan menumpuk lemak dalam tubuh dan menyebabkan obesitas." nasihat Ivan.

"Maafkan kami…" ucap dua saudara tersebut.

**Selesai! Tungguin Regret Message-nya! Dan berhubung sang pelayan tak mati, tak ada Re_Birthday!**

**Review!**


End file.
